The Rising Phoenix
by Britanian Prince D.B.Z
Summary: A reunion tournament is underway after 5 years of being away, everyone returns from different paths to rejoin and earn a shot at the title the best. but the dark nebula have also returned and need another recruit to fulfill their plan and take over. who? ...Its not Kai! But the bladers alone may not be strong enough to do the job, and lucky them justice always find a way to help.
1. Preview Information

RISING of the PHOENIX

This story is about are ever famous bladers who all have become quite famous in their own ways.

And it has been five years since they have left the beyblayding world with their last win at the champion ships. All the teams have split but have been in contact with each other ever since.

Kai: Has become the top business man known around the globe as owner of Hiwatari Interprise, taking over the world by storm with his impressive brains and brawn.

He has abandoned the old look, and mainly wears shirts and vests, or a stylish black suit and red tie for work. And he is still as sexy as ever, with a little more muscle, but don't let his looks deceive, he is still a tough russian.

His attitude has changed also, he is know longer as cold and silent as he use to be, he shows more emotion and gives more opinions wether they be good-bad-or mean. Though when needed he will bring that attitiude back to show not to mess with him, unless their a special kitten.

21 yrs old, 6ft tall

Ray: Has become a top chef and surprisingly to himself, a model. And the world is now more aware of how beautiful are nekojin is.

Since becoming a model of course his style has changed, though because of his feminine appearance his managers deceided he should wear tight-from fitting clothes that hugged his curves. He was required to excersise a little more and stop weight-lifting. If saw him now, you would deffinitly think he were a girl; but he never gave up karate and martial arts, and now he is a black belt and master, so watch out.

He is still the sweet beloved tiger we all know and love, but with a bit of an attitude you will love or hate, especially when you call him girly.

21yrs old, 5"9"ft tall

Tyson: Has become a personal trainer to many celebs, and an action star in many movies since he was eighteen. People always knew he would make it big with his drive and loud mouth, though some thought he'd stick with blayding all the way or at least comedies.

He's gone from jeans and hats to leather and sun glasses. He decided to go for a cool and dangerous look that made him look sexy, almost as sexy as rei or the three russian gods, but he does have more muscle. He still wears plain shirts, but with different jackets, all leather-different colors-and styles, with simple black jeans and cowbow styled boots.

Still as energetic as ever, he'll demolish that cool act in a minute, but also has grown quite serious also.

20yrs old, 5"9"ft tall

Max:Has become a pediatrician, vetrinarian, and marine biologist so he can help his mom whenever asked. Max always dreamed of becoming more, and now he gets to help people, animals, and his mom; how sweet is he.

He has now given up on the sugar highs but still loves to have a little. His hair has now grown to arms length and died it light-brown.

He wears shirts with absrtact designs, and long silk or whool scarfs. And since he only runs and swims, he's lost alittle of his muscles, and gained a more feminine look, though not as feminine as ray but close.

He's still bubbly and free, loves to surf and swim, loves normal amounts of sugar, and is still sweet and atracted to cute things.

20yrs old, 5"8"ft tall

Kenny: Works with kai developing new projects and beyblade gear.

He's more out spoken, less shy, and more fun.

He's adapted more to modern clothes, but he still looks pretty normal, he died his hair black and got a hair cut, so you can now see his eyes, which are hazel.

19yrs old, 5"6"ft tall

Tala: Is working with kai also and is doing a very good job with closing deals.

Tala has let his hair grow a little below the shoulder and has died it bleach blonde.

Like ray he has a feminine figure and looks to match, so he also does a little modeling when asked.

He's sticking with his trade mark color white and adds touches of orange, red, silver, or gold.

He has moved on from the past and has become very good friends with everyone, and is now in control of his own life.

He still carries the russian attitude, but is more flirty, out spoken, fun, funny, and humorous.

22yrs old, 6"1"ft tall

Bryan: Is working with kai also, in ways that can't be mentioned right now but later on in the story.

Everthing you see is what you get appearance wise. He still is the same kunestov we all know and sorta love, but with a better attitude. He's more humorous in a way, and loves to joke in a sadistic way.

Still has muscle, short silver hair, and a drive to win.

23yrs old, 6"2"ft tall

This story will tell about how their will be a reunion beybattle tournamnet, were all the old teams will come back for one more chance for the title at "The Historic Battle Royal." Everyone is excited for the tournament, and everyone is already training and reasembling teams. But old rivals from dark shadows are assembling their teams as well welcome back The Dark Nebula Organization. Who plan to win no matter what, and steal every bit-beats they can to power up a special machine that requires large amonuts of power in order to control the minds of every world leader to do their bidding and commandments. But since they were exposed last time by the bladers and shut down, they only have three recruits for a team of four that is required. So they decide to steal an opposing member from another team who will be easy to control, but strong enough to control their most powerful blade,

"The Crystal-Phoenix."


	2. Change within Myself

HOLA!

Welcome back to this (I hope to be) amazing story!

I got off track for a long while and I'm sad to say that I'm not sorry for it, because life can do that to anyone. And now I think it's time for me to start writing again.

I took a break for a while and instead of going back to writing, I decided to read other stories on for new inspiration for my own stories.

Kai: Blah Blah Blah, will you just get to the story

Ray: kai, be nice, he's writing a story about us

Kai: yeah… after 2 or 3 years

Whatever on with the story…. Meanies

_**Narrator Prov**_

All across the states to New York City, in a beautiful room at 6:39pm on Tuesday, September 21st, 2012.

Ray looked out the huge window that covered the entire wall facing a great view of the city and horizon on the 31st floor penthouse. He lay on the couch staring at the ceiling for the past twenty minutes and had no idea what to do now. The BBA reunion tournament was going to start in just a week, and everyone has to check in with their old teams in just a few days or not come at all. Ray knew Tyson would be there and would drag max along with him also, Kenny may make the time to be in and out, but he didn't know about kai.

Kai and Ray dated briefly for about five months and things were going very well the first four, but as the fifth came, they both saw differences happening between them. Ray didn't want to blade or return to the village, so he stayed with kai and randomly applied for different things in Russia. A talent scout recommended ray for modeling and his career took off from there. Kai took over the family business, and while trying to save the business's name from ruin from accusation of working with tyrants and illegal projects, he paid less and less attention to ray. And of course as ray booked more jobs the more popular he got. Everyone saw what was happening but they thought the two would find common ground sooner or later and talk it out; find a compromise to spend more time with one another. But when they finally did decide to sit down and talk, the talk turned into an argument about whose fault was it that their relationship wasn't working. Kai blamed ray for not paying attention and being ditsy, flirty, slutty, stupid, and not the man he fell in love with. Out of anger ray threw the hard covered book, that kai had been reading "_The Giver_", at his head then said "_I hate you, you heartless asshole!_" and left slamming the door of the mansion. Ray left everything there and never went back. (_Date of break-up: June 6__th__ 2007)_ He moved to New York (_June 10__th_ _2007_) and never spoke a word to kai since. He focused on his career and started dating in the business. He's now besties with tala, since he also takes jobs in modeling but he also works with kai; but that's a subject they never bring up luckily.

Ray is not that close anymore with any of the other teams, like the white tigers or his own. He now has a boyfriend, Damien Tenner, an American sports and fragrance model that he has been dating for about three years since October 31st 2009 (_Anniversary is on September 30__th__, I don't know how these work, so I just set a date_),Who he cooks with and also teaches how to cook. His restaurant "R.K. Culinary Antique" is doing very well along with all ten others that he owns. And he seems completely happy with where he is right now in life, but old feelings and memories are hard to bury no matter how hard you try; which he realizes as he lies on the couch twirling the beautiful antique gold yin-yang locket, that kai had bought him for their two month anniversary after ray couldn't stop staring at it for some unknown reason.

(Damien is played by Sean Faris)

Ray has basically become a social outcast in the bey-world. He is still mentioned like all the others like the others as one of the greats. Talked about in magazines and television, and you know how rumors can spread from someone's mouth and all the way around the world any way possible.

He has changed so much that even he doesn't see it. He hangs around more high classed people, very rich and very snobby. His boyfriend is kind to him, but mean to others not of his breeding or worth anything financially or not well connected. He has a new group of friends (not including tala) and all five of them attend extravagant parties, charities, auctions, and society meetings at the Delatone Clair Country Club. In this club he is basically the Queen or prince as he perfers, second head of the main group, and his boyfriend is the King. So now he has basically become a model, with a new sophisticated outlook on life now. And he has now accomplished his goal by changing himself completely and not going back to the way he used to be, so that he never faces the pain again. No longer being as nice and as trusting as he used to be, and has built a few strong walls around his heart for a certain someone when he faces him again after 4/5 years.

How will everyone react to his new life, and what ray calls himself to be…perfect?

_**Ray's Mind Prov**_

"_What am I going to do about this situation?"_

"_**Just forget about those rejects! You have a new life…a new love. Don't mess up this life we have built together for those old team mates of yours!"**_

"_What are you talking about we and their not rejects, they used to be my friends."_

"_**Yes, but that's all in the past and you wanted to get away from him. And you were way too weak to do it by yourself so I had to help you."**_

"_I appreciate your help, but I didn't need you to stay…"_

"_**Yes you did! You needed me; otherwise you would've gone back to kai and that pathetic group of unimportant, uneducated twats! This is why you need me; you have no idea how long ago when you almost made the decision that would've put you back as a fading athlete for spinning tops and death row. You created me whether you like or not, your life is my life and I will not let you screw it up for me. I have given you more fans, a boyfriend, new friends, and a better life style and you aren't taking it away from me!"**_

"_Now you listen to me, I don't know who you think you are, but you're definitely not me and the last four years of my life haven't been my decisions they've all been yours! Your right I never wanted to leave him, you made me. You made me leave my friends, family, and the love of my life! Why are you doing this?"_

"_**Because I was made to, by your inner demons, and found a way to the surface. I'm opposite you in almost every way. And believe it or not, I want the best for you, and my decisions are making that possible…you are me and I am you…I love you Ray."**_

"_I understand…I love you too….Katherine"_

_**Ray Prov**_

As I opened my eyes in the mirror and saw them turn from mahogany red to golden yellow, I knew I was myself again, and that Katherine was asleep or resting for now. I have now accepted that I have an alter ego, her name is Katherine and she may have been created by me, unintentionally, but I don't know why I can't or won't get rid of her.

Even if I tried, Katherine is much smarter, stronger, and way twisted when she has to be. I may just have to accept the fact that she will always be there. But life hasn't been so bad since she arrived, I have this amazing new life and it doesn't seem that bad.

"Maybe…maybe this is for the best, I don't want my heart broken again when I go back for the tournament…and she is strong enough to handle him, better than I ever could or will."

Staring at my reflection in the window as it doubled and slightly nodded at me, agreeing with me.

"Is this really ok?"

_"**I'll be there with you every step of the way, just like I have for the past four years protecting you…I love you."**_

"I love you too."

**END**

**Thank you for reading and hope you'll be back for more, I'm just getting started.**

**Ray: does this mean I'm crazy?**

**Kai: probably, I mean you broke up with me; you'd have to be crazy to do that.**

**Ray: you're so full of yourself**

**Katherine: boys calm down, the games just begun**

**Link for the Necklace: 000/0/5658922/il_570xN. **


End file.
